


Lies

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Beatrix has a problem with lies and she lets Riven know
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Lies

"That bitch only knows how to lie" Beatrix muttered under her breath.

Riven lifted his head from the pillow, propping himself up on one elbow to get a better look at her.

"You mean headmistress Dowling?"

She nodded absently, her head elsewhere.

Riven tilted his head to the side and reached up to brush a lock of hair away from her face.

"She is not my favorite person, but she is not that bad either, the key is not to get on her bad side"

She turned her face to him. He was gazing at her with full attention.

"Don't ever lie to me, not even if you think it's for my own good" She said seriously, never breaking eye contact to make him see she wasn't kidding.

Riven could see how serious she was about it, although he did not quite know what her request was due to, he hadn't intended to.

"I promise that you will find my sincerity annoying sometimes but you can always count on it"

Beatrix looked into his eyes as if trying to search for something and when she did, she allowed herself a small smile.

Riven took advantage of that moment to lean forward and press a kiss on her forehead, unfortunately he had training with the specialists.

"See you later, send me a message when you're done with your last class"


End file.
